


A Warning, A Lie

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Existential Crisis, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JUST, Kinda, POV Second Person, Questioning Reality, Unsettling, ambiguous vibes, its kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Are you awake?Are you loved?Who is waiting for you?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A Warning, A Lie

You open your eyes, finding yourself in a long, dark hallway. You start to walk, your footsteps echoing with a splash, though there was no water to be seen.

You don’t know how long you walk, but you make it to the end, or the makes it to you.

You enter a large empty space, the floor shining with some dark liquid. You see three figures, and they come closer, their forms seeming to blur together, condensing into familiar silhouettes.

A heart, a mind, and a dream stand before you. You step towards them, and your footsteps ripple outwards. Smiles slip onto the faces, cutting through their skin, splitting outwards to reveal too-perfect, too-sharp teeth.

“We love you,” says the heart, a hand caressing your cheek.

“Trust us,” pleads the dream, grasping your hands.

“You’re safe here,” assures the mind, pulling you in.

You take a step back, but you fall through the surface, plummeting into the dark ink. As you sink, you still see the three beautiful smiles, clear as crystal as the rest of the world fades away, the air leaking from your lungs.

You jolt awake, a hand flying to your chest as you reassure yourself, it was just a dream, you aren’t  _ really _ drowning.

You catch sight of your wrist and inspect it closer. Despite the darkness of your room, you can clearly make out the glowing gold of the words hastily written on your wrist.

  
  


**_DONT BELIEVE THEM_ **

  
  
  


What will you do, when faced with the Lie?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this vaguely creepy piece of writing I did at some ungodly hour


End file.
